1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filtering device adapted for use in household aquariums.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,935,199 discloses a filtering device for aquariums which has a member for supporting an aquarium bed and formed with a plurality of openings of a size to prevent passage therethrough of the particles constituting the bed, the supporting member being spaced above the aquarium bottom to provide a chamber therebetween and suction producing means draw water from the chamber and circulate the same back into the aquarium above the bed.
A major disadvantage of the prior art filtering device is that all filth is not sucked from the aquarium bed or filtered through the filter medium and most of it remains unfiltered among pebbles and sand on the aquarium bed. The unfiltered filth must be frequently removed from the aquarium, and the filter medium must be replaced at regular time intervals. In addition, the pebbles and sand must be washed. To keep the water in the aquarium clean, the bother maintenance is required.